¿Son sólo celos?
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Es el día de los enamorados y a Raven no le agrada mucho la idea, sin embargo cuando hay un pequeño conflicto entre Aqualad y Chico Bestia, el mundo del cuervo cambia en 360 ¿Que es lo que Bestia trae entre manos? BBRae


Caminó por los fríos pasillos de la torre, su gruesa capa se mecía a medida de que ella avanzaba y su lacio cabello emanaba un dulce olor al mismo tiempo que se movía a cada paso.

Sintió un pesado ambiente amoroso proveniente del salón de los titanes, miró la fecha y notó la razón.

Hoy era 14 de Febrero.

Suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco, realmente consideró volver a su cuarto, lo más seguro es que Robin y Starfire estarían dándose mimos todo el día, Cyborg de seguro estaría con la chica abeja en alguna cita o algo por el estilo. A pesar de todo Raven podía sentir el cariño que emitían ambos fuera de sus tontas peleas generadas por el orgullo del robot y la burla de Abeja,por otro lado el Chico Bestia probablemente...probablemente el estaría con alguna chica, quizás ¿Terra? No, ella había perdido sus recuerdos, pero si...

Agitó su cabeza y tomo aire, se estaba preocupando por nada.

Ya frente a la puerta entró y para su sorpresa no solo estaban los titanes de su torre, si no que también los del este.

-¡Amiga Raven!- antes de que se diera cuenta la alienígena estaba tomando sus manos emocionada.

-Starfire que pa-

-¡Felíz día de la amistad y el amor!- dijo emocionada colocando una corona de flores sobre su cabello púrpura.

-Gracias- dijo la demonio sonriendo de forma sutil, Star le devolvió una gran y adorable sonrisa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando al lado de la princesa estaba Aqualad, por más que lo negara el marino era endemoniadamente atractivo. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando en los labios del chico se formó una galante sonrisa.

-Feliz día Raven- dijo el besándo una de sus mejillas, la chica se sobresaltó y su estómago era un mar de nervios... era por esto que no le gustaba el contacto físico (claro que eso era una vil excusa para negar que Aqualad le causaba alguna sensación)

-Gra- Gracias A-Aqualad- dijo ella nerviosa, maldijo mentalmente el hecho de tartamudear, de seguro ahora no dejarían de molestarla con el de cabello negro.

-¡Escucha cara de pez alejate de mi chica!- dijo infaltilmente Bestia jalándo la mano de la chica dejándola pegada a su formado pecho.

-Oh, vamos Bestia, no seas así, no quiero que te lo tomes como si te estuviera robándo a tu chica- dijo Aqualad un poco desafiante. El chico frunció el ceño.

-No me interesa, no te acerques- dijo el furioso, lo único que pasó por la mente de los expectadores de la escena fue:

 _"Claro, como animal proteje lo que cree que le pertenece"_

Un pensamiento hasta algo tierno según por donde se le vea, Raven se separó del chico verde y aunque sonrojada frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo que te pasa pero no soy algún objeto de tu propiedad-

 _Ouch, golpe bajo._

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño y al contrario de lo que pensaba el resto decidió retirarse, dejando confundidos al resto.

-Como sea, ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?- dijo el marino, Raven en una circunstancia cualquiera lo hubiera aceptado, pero se sentía preocupada por el chico.

-Lo siento Aqualad, tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad- dijo ella apenada, este mantuvo su sonrisa y acarició el cabello de la más baja.

-Pero me la debes- esta asintió y salió de la sala antes de que sus nervios reventaran alguna ampolleta.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación del chico.

¿Y ahora qué?

Maldijo por no pensar algo mejor antes, sin embargo antes de que se retirara arrepentida, el chico apareció tras de si.

-¿No irás con el pescado?- preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero, Raven luchó por no morir de ternura ante la expresión del mutante.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- dijo con su usual inexpresividad, Bestia miró hacia otro lado.

-Es sólo que te veías tan a gusto con el- Raven simplemente entró a la habitación del ajeno.

-Puede que así sea- el chico cerró la puerta tras de si y suspiró.

-¿Que haces acá? Deberías ir con el-

-No quiero- Bestia arqueó una ceja.

-¿A no?- dijo extrañado, la chica negó suavemente.

-Quiero que me digas que fue eso- dijo ella, el chico desvió la mirada rascándose la nuca.

-Pues yo...- Raven lo miró expectante, el se cohibió ante la mirada violeta.

-¿Tu que?- Ahora el maldecía por no saber que decir, la chica se acercó a el con curiosidad, sabía que el chico estaba nervioso pero quería saber el porque.

-Raven...- dijo el con un poco de duda.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella como siempre de forma seca.

-¿Te gusta Aqualad?- preguntó un poco apenado, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin quererlo se sonrojó.

-Idiota, es obvio que no me gusta- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, Chico Bestia se acercó más molesto.

-Entonces ¿Porque te sonrojas y eres tan amable con el?- Ese fue el momento en que dentro de Raven se hizo un "click".

-Chico Bestia...puede ser que estás...¿celoso?- preguntó ella, el se sonrojó furiosamente mientras que Raven lo miraba sorprendida, todo este tiempo sólo estuvo celoso.

-¿Chico Bestia?- el la miró apenado y sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, ¿Realmente lo iba a decir? O sea, era más que seguro que ella lo rechazaría, es decir, no cualquiera desperdiciaría la oportunidad de una cita con Aqualad, mucho menos por alguien como él, porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar sentía que Aqualad era nuchísimo más guapo que el mismo, y temía que Raven pensara de la misma manera.

Con miedo miró a la chica de en frente, siempre tan misteriosa, su piel pálida de porcelana, su cabello hasta los hombros sedoso a la vista y suave al tacto, sus grandes ojos violeta, sus pequeños pero regordetes labios, hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta pero era la más pequeña de los titanes de su torre ahora que él había crecido, por otro lado, sus curvas que, oh por dios, que fantasía culposa no ha tenido por recorrer sus manos de forma indecente por ellas, o de tomar entre ellas ese regordete trasero oculto tras la gran capa. Agitó su cabeza, la chica podía sentir sus emociones y si seguía su amiguito se levantaría.

-¿Chico Bestia?- preguntó insistente, el tomó aire.

-Raven...¿que tendría que decirte para arruinar nuestra amistad por completo?- la chica arqueó una ceja, ¿A que venía eso?

-A no ser de que te convirrtas en Terra no se me ocurre otra cosa- dijo ella.

Pues, eso era un alivio.

-Raven...hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo el, los nervios de Raven aumentaron cuando vio la mirada seria pero un poco avergonzada de Chico Bestia, por favor que no sea eso, aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía y no podría darle una respuesta certera, sin quererlo su rostro se tornó rojo vivo y maldecía no poder ponerse su capucha por el nerviosismo.

-Mira Raven...se que llevamos siendo amigos por un tiempo igual largo y tenemos muchas diferencias pero...- el chico pareció reunir el valor para mirarla a los ojos y abrir su boca para hablar cuando...

-¡Hey chicos! Starfire los llama para hacer una de sus tradiciones raras de su planeta- dijo el hombre cibernético de la mano de la chica abeja, tanto Bestia como Raven les sonrieron de forma traviesa.

-Luego les cuento...- dijo el un poco sonrojado.

Los afroamericanos se retiraron dejándo nuevamente a solas a los titanes los cuales se miraron para luego apartar la mirada avergonzados.

-Supongo que te lo diré en otro momento- Raven no dijo nada, estuvo a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco.

-Bestia...- el chico miró a la demonio, esta sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, no te apresures en decirmela y dila en el momento que encuentres sea apropiado- dijo ella, el chico paso de verde a rojo, ¿Acaso eso en serio salió de la boca de la hechicera? Iba a llover, eso era seguro, ¿Raven estaba siendo amigable con el? En este momento se veía como un puto ángel, a pesar de su aura oscura esa sonrisita la iluminaba de sobremanera, luego fue que notó un pequeño detalle.

-Rae...aún llevas la corona de flores- dijo el señalando su cabeza.

-¿En serio?- realmenta había olvidado que la tenía.

-Aparte- el chico se acercó al oído de la muchacha, la cual sintió su piel de gallina ante el cálido aliento del muchacho.

-Es difícil para mi contenerme si sonríes de esa forma-

Ahora fue el turno de la hechicera sonrojarse reventando un par de vasos tras de sí, Chico Bestia reía a la vez que se alejaba por el pasillo dejándo a la cuervo con el corazón a mil en su habitación, tomó la corona de flores en sus manos y la apretó avrgonzada.

-¡Chico Bestia vuelve aquí!- lo único que escuchó de vuelta fue su risa.

¿Que querría decir con esto? ¿Acaso el en serio...?

Rascó su cabello frustrada y tomó aire, lo odiaba, en serio que odiaba al chico verde.

Por su lado este corría hacia la sala de estar con el corazón en la garganta, ¿En serio había hecho eso? ¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿En serio la demonio se había sonrojado?

Oh dios, ahora se podía considerar el chico más feliz del mundo.

¿Podría ser que ahora la hechicera lo tomara como un hombre y no como un simple amigo?

En ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería recordar por siempre el sonrojo en el rostro de Raven, y era feliz porque ni siquiera Aqualad era capaz de lograrlo.

Definitivamente le iba a ganar al pescado ¡El podía! Y atesoraría cada parte y sonrisa de Raven, porque la amaba, no tenía duda y se esforzaría cada día por tener esas reacciones hasta poder confesarse...¿Y luego? No le importaba, ahora era feliz y no se iba a rendir.

Porque Raven sería sola y solo suya.

O eso es lo que esperaba.

Por ahora solo estaría satisfecho en verla sonreír.

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí con el one-shot de san valentín! Lo siento si hay algún problema de OoC u ortografía, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre estos dos y aún no me acostumbro a manejar sus personalidades...**_

 _ **Whatever espero que les guste y nosé...quedé con ganas de una continuación.**_

 _ **Diganme que opinan si les gustaría que hiciera una segunda parte o algo por el estilo.**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
